1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder leveling devices and more particularly pertains to a new ladder leveling system for facilitating the safe use of a ladder on uneven surfaces and maintaining the rungs of the ladder in a substantially horizontal orientation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder leveling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder leveling devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,024; U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,364; U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,257; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,638; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,892; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,275, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,608; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,428.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ladder leveling system. The inventive device includes a ladder with a pair of side rails and a plurality of rungs extending between the side rails, a pair of legs with leg teeth, a plurality of clamping members for selectively urging the engagement of the leg teeth, a pair of foot members coupled to the legs, and a level coupled to a rung of the ladder for facilitating positioning of the ladder such that the rungs are substantially horizontal.
In these respects, the ladder leveling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the safe use of a ladder on uneven surfaces and maintaining the rungs of the ladder in a substantially horizontal orientation.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of ladder leveling devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new ladder leveling system construction wherein the same can be utilized for facilitating the safe use of a ladder on uneven surfaces and maintaining the rungs of the ladder in a-substantially horizontal orientation.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ladder leveling system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the ladder leveling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ladder leveling system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious., suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder leveling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a ladder with a pair of side rails and a plurality of rungs extending between the side rails, a pair of legs with leg teeth, a plurality of clamping members for selectively urging the engagement of the leg teeth, a pair of foot members coupled to the legs, and a level coupled to a rung of the ladder for facilitating positioning of the ladder such that the rungs are substantially horizontal.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new ladder leveling system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the ladder leveling devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ladder leveling system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder leveling devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new ladder leveling system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new ladder leveling system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder leveling system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such ladder leveling system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder leveling system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder leveling system for facilitating the safe use of a ladder on uneven surfaces and maintaining the rungs of the ladder in a substantially horizontal orientation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder leveling system which includes a ladder with a pair of side rails and a plurality of rungs extending between the side rails, a pair of legs with leg teeth, a plurality of clamping members for selectively urging the engagement of the leg teeth, a pair of foot members coupled to the legs, and a level coupled to a rung of the ladder for facilitating positioning of the ladder such that the rungs are substantially horizontal.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ladder leveling system that allows the positioning of the ladder to be verified for both plumb and level with respect to surrounding environment.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses,.reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.